


Purple Blood

by NothingIWontGive



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Free Ending, Its up to you what happens at the end, M/M, i wrote this a year ago, minimal dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingIWontGive/pseuds/NothingIWontGive
Summary: EDIT: So it's come to my understanding people don't know I have this work on two sites. I do. Here and on Wattpad, lol. I'm under the user lilybear0329 on there. Someone accused me of stealing my own fanfic. So if you see a work there with the same name, same words, ect. Check if the user is what I stated. Lol. Thank you, random person. It was really sweet of you to defend me. It made my day.





	Purple Blood

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: So it's come to my understanding people don't know I have this work on two sites. I do. Here and on Wattpad, lol. I'm under the user lilybear0329 on there. Someone accused me of stealing my own fanfic. So if you see a work there with the same name, same words, ect. Check if the user is what I stated. Lol. Thank you, random person. It was really sweet of you to defend me. It made my day.

**_Your name is_ ** **_Eridan_ ** **_Ampora_ ** **_, you are an Aquarius, have extreme depression, are a hopeless romantic, Oh! and your girlfriend not only cheated on you, she broke up with you right after she said you weren't worth dating anymore. You see you told her you cut yourself and she freaked out but told you it would be fine, but of course it wasn't so she cheated on you. Literally, everyone in your school thinks of you as the prince of planet douche. You're captain of the swim team, though you aren't allowed to swim anymore due to you skipping class to go to the school pool. You are... well you're not really sure of your sexuality,_ ** **_you_ ** **_only like one guy in that way. No, it's not Draco_ ** **_Malfoy_ ** **_you twat. It's_ ** **_Sollux_ ** **_Captor, anyway back to your POV? ==================== >_ **

_I watched as purple puddled around me, no one to hear the sobs flowing out of my mouth. No one is here, no one will care if I died. I can say that with confidence, not even Cronus would care, nor would_ _Feferi_ _or_ _Meenah_ _. No one at school would care. Well, Cronus might care a little, I'm his only brother and all he has left. Our father died when I was 6, and now I'm 16, almost 17. Due to that fact I can't leave Cro just yet, though he does have_ _Kankri_ _._ _Cro's_ _in Italy for his senior trip, and I'm very sure he's going to convince_ _Kankri_ _to have sex at some point on the trip, due to them sharing a hotel room._ _Anywhore_ _, I get up to find something to clean up the blood and to clean the wounds. Both tasks should be easy but it means I have to dig through all of the medical supplies and laundry, both of which are overflowing. I begin my search for a purple towel and gauze, with the cotton bandage thing. When I'm done taking care of my objective and shit, I begin to do laundry, mostly because I'm running out of clothes to wear. Oh, did I tell you why my blood is purple yet? No? Oh, well I'm a royal blood. The fish aspect, or whatever. I go to my room to lay down sleep maybe stare at the ceiling and think about life along with collecting myself. I really don't want to go to school tomorrow. But that fact is probably due to my bullies, one of them being, you guessed it,_ _Sollux_ _Captor. I love him, but he's in a relationship with_ _Aradia_ _. We used to be friends when we were younger._ _Sollux_ _slowly grew up to hate me for some unknown reason. He became the kind of kid who hates nerds, which I am. He became so two-faced, he became the football captain. I stayed the same, other than my bodies growth. To be honest, at that time I believed that I had magic, he believed he had psionics._ _Sollux_ _never believed in my magic, but I didn't care, though I agree with him now. Nowadays I have science on my side, logic over fictional powers. We used to play the knight and princess game, my cousin_ _Feferi_ _being the princess. We used to fight over her, though she never impressed me, being my cousin and all. I used to play a character named_ _Dualscar_ _while_ _Sollux_ _took the form of a character named Psionic and_ _Feferi_ _became the Condescension. We three used to be inseparable, basically attached at the hip. I should have known it would end at some point. As predicted it did, when I was 13 to be exact. Now_ _Sollux_ _hates me, as I said earlier. I don't think he knows how much he really hurt me. I didn't come out of my room for a little over a year. But no one but Cro noticed, not even_ _Feferi_ _did. But that's due to her being too infatuated with_ _Sollux_ _to care or to notice your existence. Oh wow, I'm starting to feel light-headed. Damn, welp now I'm falling._

_Fantastic._

**_Your name is_ ** **_Solluxander_ ** **_Captor, you are a huge dick. You literally make_ ** **_Eridan_ ** **_look like a saint, you are seriously a fucking asshole. You are heading to your "friend"_ ** **_Eridan's_ ** **_house. You are a newly single male, you and your ex-girlfriend broke up due to some... differences. What differences? You may ask, you'll find out soon enough. Be patient. You are a Gemini, bisexual, and did I mention a complete asshole no matter which personality is in control? You are going to talk to_ ** **_Eridan_ ** **_about your history project you're doing together.==================== >_ **

_I sigh and begin my drive to fish-dicks house, it's about a 30-minute drive to his house from_ _Aradias_ _. I am finally a free man. She was great and all but Jesus she was jealous of everyone near me. She would freak out at the littlest things, I was a few seconds late to our date. I'm definitely cheating on her. But she did have her good moments, like when she was fucking sleeping. Literally, the only moment I didn't dread her presence. But I do want to have another relationship already. But with_ _Eridan_ _, I'm not sure why, but I really do like_ _Eridan_ _. But if I told him he would play it off as a cruel joke. He doesn't know I know how much pain I put him through. Though he's royal and I'm not he never treated me as such. He started to act like this when I drove him away. When I shattered his glass heart and didn't bother picking up the pieces. I'm such an asshole. As soon as I get to_ _Eridans_ _house I knock on the door. I wait for a few minutes before knocking again. More time passes before I knock harder. Soon I'm fully panicking, "ED. Are you_ _iin_ _there?" Silence follows. In a panic, I search for the key to his house. When I find it I slide it into the keyhole. I open the door and frown when I see no one inside. "ED?" I call out to the fish, once again there is no answer. I begin to wander around the house, hoping to see anything that would even point to_ _Eridan_ _being home. I get to_ _Eridans_ _room, knocking once more. No answer, what a surprise. I open the door, looking towards the bed, which is the farthest item in the room, it sucks. I begin to slowly walk towards the bed, "Hey,_ _Eriidan_ _? You ok there buddy?" No answer, what the fuck. I'm getting really tired of this silence. I continue walking towards the boy on the bed. As I get closer I see that his bed is turning a dark purple. Shit. "_ _Eriidan_ _what_ _diid_ _you do? What_ _diid_ _you do? What_ _diid_ _you do? Oh god, you_ _a22hole_ _. What the hell_ _diid_ _you do?" I rush to his side, internally panicking. "_ _Plea2e_ _don't bee dead," I state more then ask. I pick up his arm seeing the_ _crappily_ _applied bandages, "_ _Jegu2_ _ED, why_ _diid_ _you_ _thii2_ _?" I take the bandages off and go to the bathroom to grab clean, non-bloodstained ones. I grab some and make my way back over to_ _Eridan_ _. While I change his bandages, I tell him about my feelings, knowing that he won't know anything I'm telling him right now. I really hope he's actually asleep. How awkward would it be if he wasn't? I finish my work and lay my head down next to his sleeping form, thinking a little before getting back up to move him to a.... not blood-covered bed. I set him on his couch, going back to his bed, taking off everything that was on it, throwing the sheets on the floor, seeing if the blood had stained down to his mattress. Luckily, it wasn't, I guess I'll throw the blood-stained... things in the washer. I do just that, coming back with already clean sheets, resetting the bed. After I am done I pick the fish-man back up and setting him on the bed, I plop next to him. As I do so I pull him on top of me. I slowly fall asleep, exhausted._

_Good Night_ _Eridan_ _._

**_Be the_ ** **_Highblood_ ** **_.==================== >_ **

_I wake up to the comforting feeling of warmth, god I haven't felt this feeling in years. I snuggle up to it, grinning from ear to ear. I keep my eyes closed as I purr loudly. After a very short time, I open my eyes to come face to face with_ _Sollux_ _. I poked him, seeing if he was real if I was dreaming. My hand didn't go through him like a hologram so I guess that's a good sign? I poke him once more, for good measures, before getting up to take a leak. I begin my journey towards my bathroom, almost falling on my ass more than once. Once I get there I do my business, which includes washing my hands. I stumble back into my room like I'm the drunk college girl who drank the entire bowl of punch. I lay next to_ _Sollux_ _again, curling into his warm body, too tired to register why the fuck he's here. I nuzzle his side, purring happily. I wrap my arms around him, resting my head in the crook of his neck. I begin to fall asleep once more. I am definitely too tired to begin to think about why_ _Sollux_ _is in my bed. So I go back to sleep, my mind getting calmed by his honey like scent._

**_~Time Skip Mother Fucker~_ **

_When I wake up there is no warmth by my side, only a depressing coldness. I wonder where_ _Sollux_ _is, he probably left. But I guess it's no matter to me, he can do whatever he wants. I'm used to loneliness, I've had it in my heart for most of my life. When I begin to stand up I feel the blood rush to my head, or something like that. The point is, I feel dizzy and it's making me really confused. But oh well, I'm hungry and tired. I don't have time for an analysis of my body, especially at this moment. I begin to slowly walk down the hall to my kitchen, as I walk I look at the photos on the walls. God do I miss my family, the laughter, the noise, really everything about it. I can't remember the last time I saw my family. Maybe I've seen them recently. My mental health isn't the best, I just bled out in my bathroom not to long ago. Once I reach my kitchen I'm startled by the sight of honey blonde hair. I watch as the person with said hair makes... I don't know what their making, but it smells burnt. Which honestly doesn't surprise me, this bitch has never known how to cook. Or bake, or really anything. He only knows how to piss others off, cause he's an asshole. But I love him_ _, but one must wonder why at moments. It kinda feels like we're married, I'm not sure if I like this feeling. But for now, it's nice. It reminds me of family, even if it's just a guy a few months younger than me. It's still a feeling of home. I lean against the island, just watching_ _Sollux_ _. I wonder what's gonna happen next._  
  


**_The_ ** **_End_ **

 


End file.
